My sweethearts
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: part three of what the heart wants. Lettuce still has to choose between Pai and Ryou. Elsewhere, the new aliens are plotting something so evil, they need help. And they just happen to bring in Kisshu's exgirlfriend. No. Make that his CRAZY exgirlfriend. now with proper rating. I'm sorry it's not in chapters. i will make part four in chapters. i promise!


Story one part three

My Sweethearts

Ok. I finally found time to upload this. I hope you all can read it and like it. I wish I actually had people that read my stories. Anyway even though I wish I did, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I'd make a second season and it WON'T involve Berry!

"Grrr. FOCUS BOYS! We have to accomplish our real mission!" flamed Kukki. She was really ticked off. "As a result I am calling in another one of us. She'll be here in a matter of days." she said. "Only after we complete our mission we can think about love. Not now!" While she ranted on and on the two were bored out of their skulls. "Oh crap," said Terimisu, "She's bringing in Hitofuki."  
Lettuce was sitting by the river in the Forrest. Oh I wish I could just get rid of all these problems. I'm going to explode soon. She was deep in thought "What is up?" said a voice. She got startled and fell into the river. Of course Pai jumped in after her. But instead he got swept away and she rescued him. She set him down on the shore then dragged herself up. Pai saw her. "Of all of the things I have seen on Earth, this sight is most beautiful." he said. Then, they kissed.  
"Ichigo, will you be mine forever?" Kisshu asked. She was speechless. "Well we r young," she said. "We can wait until we're older just think about it please!" he said. "I don't need to think about it." she said. Then she kissed him twice. "My answer is yes." "Yes?" he said. He couldn't believe it. This perfect moment. His perfect life. Oh nothing could ruin it now he thought. "Maybe we can get married in a month or two. We could have the wedding at the cafe. Just the people who know about the Mews of course," said Ichigo. Kish smiled brighter. What could possibly go wrong?

The next day, Work was pretty slow. Then a costumer walked through the door. Her short brown hair had a red bow in the front. She was wearing a striped shirt and blue shorts. "Can it be?" whispered Zakuro. "It is." said Ryou. "Ringo!" said Pudding as she ran to hug her. She laughed. "Oh Pudding. I missed you too." she said, "Do u mind if I stay her a while?" "Well we only have one spare bed and Mint's using it-" "I'm fine," said Mint, "I should return home anyway." "Tell your parents the truth Mint," said Ryou. "I think my grandmother will understand." she said. She exited from the Cafe. "What happened to Mint's parents?" asked Ichigo.

Midnight. Zakuro stared at the moon. It was almost full but not quite. She was by the beach. The sea breeze flowed through her hair. She decided to clear her thoughts. Stupid alien. Because of him that Keiichero was hurt. She didn't know why but she could feel people's emotions from within Cafe Mew Mew. A large amount of happiness from Ichigo, confusion and stress from Mint, a large amount of unhappiness and stress from Lettuce, and of course happiness from Pudding. She wondered why Lettuce was so troubled and why Ichigo was so unbelievably happy. Well she cleared everything on her mind so she decided to go inside.

Lettuce tossed and turned in her bed. Today made things even more complicated! Why did she have to kiss him! Why?! That's not what I need right now she thought. But it was so amazing and it made her feel wonderful. Maybe Pai is the one. Then, She finally went to sleep. But late that night she had the same horrible dream. She woke up screaming but her parents were heavy sleepers. Not only that but they were out of town and her little brother was at a friend's sleepover. "Retasu!" said a voice. Next thing she knew she was in Pai's arms crying. "It is alright. You are ok. I am here." he assured. She calmed down a bit but she still wept. "Here if it makes you feel any better I will stay with you for the night. Will that make you feel safer?" he asked. Déjà vu. Again she blushed. "I will stay here." he said. Then the next day she woke up snuggled in Pai's arms.

The next morning at work, Ryou called a meeting. "There's a chimera animal downtown." he said. They stood there waiting for more. "TRANSFORM BAKAS" said Masha. He was starting to pick up on some not so nice language. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW MINTO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO- SIS!" "MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW RINGO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Downtown there was a giant pink bunny. "Really? What is up w/ these chimera animals?" said Kisshu. "Well, Well! If it isn't my old friend Kisshu!" said a voice. Kish's eyes opened wide. "Oh no!" he said, "Um… ya I should get going…" Ichigo grabbed his shirt collar. Floating next to the pink bunny was an alien girl with violet hair in 2 long braids. "Who's that?" asked Ichigo. "That," said Kisshu "Is my exgirlfriend."

"I'm sorry. Your what?" replayed Ichigo. "My ex." said Kish nervously. He knew he was already in deep trouble. "Oh c'mon Kish! You loved me! But you broke my heart! YOU BAKA!" she yelled, "I know you still love me. I know you do. No one can resist Hitofuki." "You were a crazy woman!" Yelled Kish. "Don't pretend you didn't like it." she said. "You stalked me for a year after we broke up! You played tricks on me. You stole all my shampoo. You took all my clothes after I was done showering, then put hot sauce in my underwear. you put butter on my bathroom floor. Replaced all my movies with Mew Mew Power. And you ate my fries!" listed Kisshu. "Oh like you didn't enjoy it!" she scoffed. "I didn't. I hated you! You were the 2nd worst girl I ever went out with." he yelled. "Oh whatever!" she said, "Chimera Animal attack!" "RIBBON MINT ECHO!" the chimera animal was pushed back. "One attack from all of us should do it," said Ringo. "RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!" "RIBBON MINT ECHO!" "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" "RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" "RIBBON APPLE POP!" "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The girly pink bunny was defeated. Hitofuki blew a kiss to Kisshu and left.

Keiichero and Zakuro were having a movie night. The full moon was out and bright and all the curtains were closed. They were going to prevent the wolf inside from emerging and so far so good. After watching a ninja action movie, they were going to watch a comedy. Zakuro had to use the restroom. When she went to wash her hands, she noticed the pool of water in the sink. She was about to drain it. Then she saw in the calm still water, the reflection of the full moon.  
Lettuce was at Pai's apartment. The alien's apartment wasn't much, just a sofa and TV set, a small kitchen, and 1 bedroom. The bedroom had only one bed so normally Kisshu slept at Cafe Mew Mew. But because of Ringo, either Taruto slept on the floor, and/or Kisshu slept under Ichigo's bed. They just finished a comedy when they got a call from Ryou. "Lettuce," he said, "It's Zakuro again." "Oh no." moaned Pai. "Hurry down here." he commanded. They nodded. They teleported out.

The night was cold. Despite the fact that it was summer. Everyone was wearing jackets. "Split up everyone. Ichigo search the eastern streets. Mint search from the sky. Lettuce the water. Pudding the trees in the Forrest. Ringo the the west. Ok, let's go!" he commanded. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!  
METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW RINGO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" They searched all over. And found nothing. They were about to give up. "I think I spotted something!" said Pudding.

The wolf had entered a cave. They all gathered and entered, Ryou leading. Bats flittered about, water droplets dripped. Then, they heard a crash and a howl of pain. "Oni-sama!" cried Mint. "Quick that way!" said Ichigo the sound still ringing in her ears. There they found the wolf trapped under a rock. It whined and whimpered. "We have to help!" said Mint as she tried to pry up the bolder. The others joined in. The rock slid a little bit. Just enough for the wolf to slip through. The wolf than ran to a spot and started digging. The wolf came back with a glowing blue ball of light. "Mew aqua!" said Ryou. "Maybe we can use it to heal her!" said Pudding. "Or I could heal her." said Ringo. "Let's get her back to the cafe." said Ryou.

"RIBBON APPLE POP!" All of the wolf's injuries were gone. "Mew Ringo's attack is basically just a healing attack," informed Ryou, "It doesn't do any damage unless another Mew is with her." The sun rose and everything was normal.  
Later on as work went by, Keiichero came in with only an arm cast and a walking cast for his foot. "I'm getting the arm cast off tomorrow." he said. Everyone ran and hugged him. Then he'll be lighter thought Kisshu with a smirk. Those casts are heavy! "Ok since business is so slow at the end of the day, we're going to have a movie night!" said Ryou. All cheered. "Yes u can bring your boyfriends/girlfriends." said Kisshu. "Each of you bring movies." said Ryou. After they all got their PJs, boyfriends, and movies, Ryou went through them. "Not for kids… too scary… what the- alright! Who brought the Justin Beiber movie?!" Finally they decided on a comedy about ninjas. Because ninjas are freaking awesome. Then for some reason at the end of the second movie, which was an awesome movie called 21 Jump Street, and at the beginning of the Hannah Montana Movie, they all fell asleep. The the culprit Kisshu arranged them in a certain way ?. He put Taruto's arm around Pudding and one foot under his butt so his foot would be numb. He took Keiichero's shirt off which was a tough process. Then, instead of moving him, he moved Zakuro. So it looked like they were about to make out but were too tired. He just put Mint and Masaya next to each other. But not before putting an "I am stupit!" sign on him, giving him a wedgie, and a marker moustache. He just couldn't help it. It was too tempting! Then, he decided to get real creative with Lettuce's situation. Lettuce he put alone so he could put Pai and Ryou's snuggling together. But not before he took their shirts off, and took pictures of it all. Then he arranged himself to look like him and Ichigo were husband and wife (Which they technically were). He laughed to himself. Oh Kisshu, you've really outdone yourself!

O crap not again! Thought Keiichero as he found himself with his shirt off next to Zakuro. Why does this keep happening? "Grr my foot' asleep!" growled Taruto. Mint was laughing her head off at Masaya while he was trying to fix his wedgie. But what really got everyone was Ryou and Pai. They both woke up slightly opened their eyes to find not Lettuce in their arms, but their arch rival. "GUAAAAAAH!" they both screamed as they ran out the building.  
Even Lettuce was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Kish had done his job. He made all the girls happy. Because that is what he does best. That and stalking of course. The next day, Ryou and Pai avoided each other. In fact he decided to call a meeting saying he was canceling work. He told them they had to search for Mew Aqua. "Ichigo you take the city. Or find some cats. Mint the sky. Talk to some birds if necessary. Lettuce the water. Pudding the mountains. Zakuro the caverns and caves. Ringo the Forrest. Aliens, the fields. Now move out!" he ordered. They all left. Ichigo was walking around in the city. But she couldn't find anything. Then a pack of dogs came to her. They ran off and she followed. They ran to a dead end alley. Behind a dumpster there was a big glowing ball of light. When Ryou told everyone to report back, everyone reported nothing. Everyone went back to the cafe. But Ichigo didn't return. He waited  
and waited but no Ichigo. "Ryou to Ichigo. Can u hear me? Ichigo? Ichigo?!" he said into the communicator. But all he got was static. He went back to the cafe and reported, "Bad news. Ichigo's missing."  
The next morning, Lettuce decided to go to the beach. It was quiet and empty. Not a soul. She looked at the water. It was so clear and blue. She went by the dock. She stared at the water. Deep below the fish and shells glittered in the sunlight. Then without thinking she jumped in. The farther she went the more beautiful it was. The bright neon coral, the colorful schools of fish, the sea turtles feeding off algae. Porpoises and dolphins were swimming in pods beside her. It felt like a vivid dream. Then she spotted something sparkling and shining on the ocean floor. She swam down to get a better look. She brushed the sand off the blue sparkle. It was large, deep blue, prism shaped, gem. It was the size of her hand and it seemed to catch all of the sun's rays. It glowed miraculously. I should show this to Ryou she thought. She swam back to the empty beach. While she was lying on the hot sand to dry off, she heard someone coming. Busted! She turned around. It was Masaya. "Hey Lettuce. Whoa." "Um it's a-" she started. "That gem. It's huge! Where did u find it." he said sucked into the prism's beauty. He was only focused on the gem. It was as if he didn't care about anything else. "By the ocean, she said. She wondered if he'd even notice a mermaid was right in front of his dark brown eyes. Apparently he didn't seem to notice. "May I examine it?" he asked. She handed it to him. He touched it. He didn't take it. He paused. She felt something change in him. Then he stepped back. "You must give me the prism." he commanded. His voice had changed a little. She said nervously, "I was just going to see if Ryou could look at it-" "Give it to me. I'm a nerd I can figure it out." He sounded desperate. She could see it in the icy blue eyes that matched the shrill, ominous voice. "I could easily figure it out. I could already see it has tremendous power." he said. She was confused. "I'm going to double check w-" "Just trust me!" he demanded. He then smiled maliciously. "Unless of course u want everyone to know about your secret." She gasped. Masaya was never like this. She handed it over. "Thanks." he smiled again. His cold, icy blue eyes showed delight. He started to walk away. He looked back. "You shall speak to no one about this conversation." he commanded. She nodded. He walked away. Lettuce sat and thought over what just happened.

At his apartment, Pai slept. He was having a wonderful dream. Actually, he had two. The first was that Ryou and Lettuce were in a cave. Then the cave collapsed. Then, he teleported inside the cave, rescued Lettuce, and left Ryou to die. Then, in his second dream he and Lettuce were trapped in a cave and he pretended his powers "didn't work" and then they… well let's just say it's not for kids and Pai was smiling all night long. Then a jolt awoke him from his beautiful dream. As if something horrible and unimaginably evil had begun.

The next day, it was boring without Ichigo to spice things up. Not even Pudding could cheer things up. For once in her life she was actually bored. Then a customer walked in. The four (even Mint) fought over who got to serve him. Ringo asked him for his order. They missed their chance. But someone had to make the food. Lettuce was done with the cooking. Then after she served the cake, she accidently put her hand on the recently washed table. She was able to make it to the lab. Just barely. She looked for a towel. Nothing. Then she heard rapid footsteps and a door burst open. "Oni- chan are u ok?" Said  
A high energetic voice. Oh no.  
Anyone but her she thought. "Oni- chan?" Pudding said. "Umm this is a costume… for my school's costume contest." she stuttered. "Wow Lettuce-Oni- Cham is a beyond amazing designer! It looks like it's real!" she yelled. "It's so slimy and cold! Pudding wants to try it on!" "Um I'm actually stuck." Lettuce said. So far so good. Pudding was easy to fool. "Let me help then," she said. She scratched at it and pulled it around. Then she even bit it. Lettuce stifled a yelp. After all that she was finally dry. She turned to normal. Pudding started to say something. Lettuce covered her mouth and took her outside. Once they were outside, Pudding let loose. "IT'S REAL! THE TAIL IS REAL! UR A MERMAID!" she yelled. "HOW DID U DO THAT?! PUDDING WANTS ONE TOO!" "Ummmm… I don't know how this happened…" "Then detective Pudding is on the case!" she said, "Pudding- chan is finally not bored!" "Pudding," Lettuce stopped her. She had an idea. "This is a top secret mission. U can't tell ANYONE! Not even Ryou," she said. She was even happier. "Oh. A secret mission. Even better. I will stay undercover!" she ran off. After she left. Lettuce shook her head. What have I done?

Masaya came home. His mother greeted him. "We really need to cut your hair," she said. His hair was past his ear. He got up to his room. He put the blue prism by his bed table. He had no idea where it came from. He though he had found it when he tripped over a tree root on the way to the beach. It was very beautiful. It almost seemed as if it was the only thing in the world that mattered. He snapped back down to earth. This was getting weird. He looked in the mirror. Maybe the long hair wasn't so bad. I'll think about it overnight he thought and went to sleep.

The next day, Ryou was in the lab scanning the scale (finally). He found nothing but porpoise DNA mixed with human. He was determined to figure it out. Then Lettuce would realize that he was the one. He daydreamed about their future. Since the machine was taking forever. They would have a beautiful wedding. Around in their 20s. He'd give her the most beautiful ring in the universe. They'd wait a while till late 20s maybe 30s and have two kids. And a cat or two. No dogs allowed. He started another experiment. He started to focus on pouring the mew aqua into another chemical. Focus. Focus. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! It surprised him and made him drop the glass test tube. He ran to the scale. He looked at the results. Mew Aqua. He knew it. Now he could tell Lettuce. First he had to clean up the mess.

Masaya came home from a hike. He went to his room and got the prism. He wondered why he was so attracted to it. Then, he saw his reflection. His hair was growing rapidly lately. Two days ago his hair was short as normal. Not only that but he was less tan. He was just about Pudding's skin color but a bit more tan. Other than that. His eyes were the same dark brown. He was the same height. But he was a nerd. He could figure it out. Or an even bigger nerd like Ryou could. He decided to rest. Tomorrow he had a date. That night, Ryou also felt change. He dropped a book he was currently reading. He was about to go to bed. When he knelt to pick it up he felt a sharp pain in his knee. He looked but he didn't see anything but a small cut. He ignored it. For he had to sleep.

Kisshu won't admit it, but after Ichigo went missing he cried his eyes out. He was staring glumly out the window. Pai and Taruto went to him. "We need to talk." said Pai. Kish got up and moved to the main room. Pai began, "Two days ago I was awoken from the best dream of my life. I felt something was-" "Horribly wrong?" asked Taruto. "The same thing happened to me! Ichigo and I got married. We hung the tree hugger, we moved into the perfect house and we were going to make ki-" "Hey! Taruto still too young to learn about that Kish!" lectured Pai. "And then the dream was GONE!" he moaned. "I was on the moon with Pudding and eating ice cream up there. And POOF!" said whined Taruto. They wondered aloud what happened the rest of the day.

Masaya went to the park with Mint. They were on a tall hill. There were others around too. Mint hadn't seen him in a week. "Wow your hair," she began, "I like it." he smiled. It was half way past where his neck began. She squinted. "Did u get pale?" she asked. "I don't know what has been going on lately." he replied. "Maybe your just stressed out." said Mint. He smiled. He felt sick for a moment. "I'll be right back." he said. He rushed to the restroom. He looked in the mirror everything looked fine. He could have sworn his hair was even longer but nothing else new. Until he saw the ginormous pointy ears.  
He freaked out. He touched them to see if he was imagining things. They were real. Now he knew what was going on. The Blue Knight DNA and his human DNA must have mixed. But how? Then, it hit him like Kish would if he got to hit him w/ a truck. The Prism. It must have contained Mew Aqua. It somehow must have entered his body. At first he thought about how he'd look as a blonde. But then he remembered Mint. Mint! Oh no what's she going to say? He remembered he had his phone. He texted her saying his head wasn't feeling well. But she offered to walk him home! Geez Mint can't you be lazy again? Mint was waiting outside with a small blanket. Idea. He grabbed the small blanket and wrapped it around his head. He pretended to sneeze and cough. She believed him. After all it was unusually chilly. When they were at his house, she walked up to his bedroom with him. "Now you get some rest. I can't bear to see u like this or risk myself to get sick." she said. The prism caught her eye. "Wow. So beautiful! Where did you find it?" she said appalled by its beauty. "I can't remember. I think Lettuce found it." he said. "Just don't touch it." his voice turned cold and malicious. Mint turned around. He looked a little more pale than earlier. "Just looking at it is enough!" said Mint. She stroked his head. "You should really rest. Whatever you've been doing is really dragging u down." she said. He smiled. "Well, I also have been having a lot of memory lapses lately and my hair is growing rapidly ever since I got that prism." he told her. "Stop trying to figure out what it is and get some rest." she said. She kissed him on the forehead and left.  
The next day at work, business was up to 2 customers. Mint walked up to Lettuce. "Where did you find that prism Masaya had?" she asked. "By the beach. Why?" replied Lettuce. Then Lettuce grabbed Mint and took her into the lab. "Alright if you swear not to tell Aoyama-kun I'll tell you what happened." Lettuce said. Mint nodded. "I was swimming when I found it. Then…" she proceeded with her story. "What?! Masaya would never blackmail anyone. He's too passive." "I know. But he did to me. Those icy blue eyes still give me shivers." Lettuce replied. Mint looked confused. "Wait, Masaya doesn't have blue eyes. His eyes are brown." said Mint. "Something MUST be wrong with him. Yesterday he was feeling sick. He had a major head cold. Then, he also told me not to touch the prism. He also said he's been having memory lapses lately." Little did they know Ryou and Kisshu overheard them. "Wait a second, I'll be right back." said Kisshu. "This could have something to do with Mew Aqua." said Ryou. Kisshu came back. With a book. A very large boring book. It is very rare to see Kish with such an item. It was written in that alien language. Kish opened it and flipped to a page that showed a picture of the prism. "Is this the one you found?" asked Kisshu. Lettuce nodded. "Then we are all doomed!" replied Kisshu. They were confused. "You'll see," said Kish. Then someone came through the lab doors. Zakuro ran in. She shielded herself. "Zakuro? What's wrong?" asked Ryou. "Look…at…your …calendar." panted Zakuro. It was almost closing time and it was late. Keiichero came back. "Full Moon," he replied. It was too late. She had already seen the moon. She had transformed. "After her!" cried Ryou. Everyone followed the wolf. Ryou grabbed Lettuce. "I found out why you have been transforming." he said. "Thank you very much, but Can you tell me later? We should follow her." she replied. He nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and the two joined the others. The wolf lead them to a faraway field. They were all exhausted except for the wolf. Then, the wolf stopped. Pudding went to see what it was. She yelled out, "Come here quick! You won't believe this!" They all came running. There on top of a high hill was Mew Ichigo all bruised and cut up. She almost looked beaten to death. She looked like she was dead. Ryou checked her pulse. "She's alive. But she needs urgent medical care." he replied, "Let's hurry to the cafe."  
After they were teleported to the cafe, she was laid in the infirmary. Kisshu was beside her. Keiichero examined her. "Nothing broken. Just really beaten up but she'll be ok." "I-Ichigo." whispered Kisshu. He cheered up a bit when he saw that the ring was still on her finger. She moved. Then opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked. "Relax. Ur safe now" said Keiichero. Masaya burst through the door. "Aoyama-kun? Is that you?" she could barely recognize him with his long hair and lighter skin. Everyone else barely recognized him either. His hair was now shoulder length and his skin was Zakuro's color. "Try a haircut!" said Pudding. "I did. Yesterday!" said Masaya. The aliens looked Frightened. "I think Ichigo should get some rest." said Ryou. "Don't worry Ringo u can stay with me." said Pudding. "Thanks," she replied. They all left.

Masaya got home and ran to his room. He instantly ran to his mirror. His skin was still pale (like the mistake in episode 2 of tmm) his hair was now starting to reach his back. A wave of stress washed over him. He looked again. His ears were out. Not only that but he had alien fangs. What is happening to me? He asked himself. He looked at the dark blue prism. So beautiful yet he was sure it caused all this. He tried to dispose of it but something prevented him of doing so. As if something inside wanted to keep it.  
The next day, Ichigo was well enough to speak. "I found the Mew Aqua behind a dumpster. The aliens then kidnapped me. Then, Hitofuki beat me because of Kisshu and then left me on that hill to die. I was lying there for days too weak to do anything. Good thing you guys came when you did." she explained. While Kisshu ranted on and on about Hitofuki, someone entered the shop. He was tearing a scarf around his head and mouth. "Aoyama- kun." gasped Mint. He was carrying the blue prism. "This has gone out of control I need your help." he said. "Just take off that ridiculous scarf!" said Ryou. "As you wish." He warned. He set down the prism and unwrapped his scarf. All gasped. He had skin as pale as Kisshu's now, his hair was down to the middle of his back. His ears and fangs stuck out. "I just need help. Please." he begged. "Of course we'll help," said Keiichero. Mint went to aid him. She held his hand. "It's going to be ok," she said. He smiled. Then a shadow came above the Cafe. "Yoo hoo! Kisshu! Your cream puff is here!" chanted an annoying voice. Kish groaned. They went outside. "We've come for the prism." said Kukki. The Mews were ready. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO- SIS!" "MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW RINGO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Then Masaya collapsed. "Masaya!" yelled Mint. Everyone ran to him. He was shaking. "Everyone. Get back! NOW!" yelled Kish. All obeyed. Masaya yelled as blue light surged through him. The power around him was off the charts. There was a blue explosion of light and then silence. They saw a figure standing in Masaya's place. "Masaya?" called Mint. Debris cleared away. She saw Masaya's figure. "Masaya!"she began to run towards him. Kisshu slammed her back. "Stop! It's not who u think it is!" More debris cleared away. Mint's happiness turned to fear as she saw who was really there. The long black hair. Pasty pale skin. And those icy blue eyes. "Could it be?" breathed Terimisu. "It can't!" gasped Ichigo. But it was. For standing in front of them all was the most powerful alien dictator that the world has ever known. Deep Blue.

The end


End file.
